hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem
Fire Emblem: Heaven's Bound is the seventeenth installment in the Fire Emblem franchise, being released for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Sunset Studios. Unlike past installments, this game features much more high-fantasy elements, as is evident in the setting: a series of floating lands, which you are the lord of. Gameplay plays similarly to the past installments in the franchise, being a strategy RPG. You command an army of unit characters in a war, with each character having their own strengths and weaknesses that must be taken into consideration, as well as their skills and weapons. Units can be promoted to new classes, and given different skills and weapons, adding many layers to the strategy of the game. Exploring the Aeria Islands Outside of battle, your main base of operations is your ruling domain, the Aeria Islands. Here, you can explore the land, collect items, visit the marketplace, and forge bonds with your allies. When talking to a unit, you have several options. You can Chat, which allows you to pick a dialogue option in the hopes of raising your bond. You can Gift them an item, or Suggest they go talk to another unit - hopefully raising the support level between them. Finally, you can Unlock Potential to tutor them in areas of combat, much like teaching in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. In addition, there are many facilities around the Aeria Islands for you to avail of. Unleashing Potential In battle, your player character has the option to Unleash Potential. This skill will drastically alter the terrain of the battlefield - hopefully to your advantage. There are many variations on this skill to learn, all with a corresponding element. Mounts TBA! Fighting Valkyries TBA! Restoring Deadlords TBA! Story *based in a series of skyloft-esque floating islands connected by bridges and stuff to create kingdoms. most battles will probably take place on smaller, unclaimed islands. *the surface of the earth is, like, rotting. creates "deadlords", hollow remnants of its inhabitants. eventually you're able to cure certain deadlords, and they're old characters like ike and lucina *the villains are the Valkyries, winged former humans who serve a higher power, constantly causing chaos *plot twist: they're serving the spritely sister princess trope character (like lissa is to chrom) *you're a lord character, and both you and your sister have the Enhancement ability **you can alter terrain, by freezing water, blasting a hole in an island, setting a tree ablaze, etc. only one enhancement can be equipped at a time **she uses her abilities to turn her subjects and prisoners into Valkyries "Above a rotted surface, the Aeria Islands live in harmony, ruled over by siblings bestowed with divine gifts. However, when citizens begin disappearing, the lords must take it into their own hands to stop the pirates responsible. Myths circulate of winged creatures known as Valkyries, and there may be more to the tale than it seems." Path 1: Family Relations *revelation that heldana is the mother of the valkyries Path 2: Light's Blessing *search for a cure for the valkyries after discovering they used to be human Path 3: Lone Survivor *if you only have 3 units left - excluding yourself - you head to the ground in order to find and cure their deadlords, but you uncover something greater *hard mode, basically Characters My Unit Main Units *reluctant mage who fights for the "good" guys but only for selfish reasons *flier who saw her mother turn into a valkyrie but no one believes her *A former pegasus/wyvern knight whose mount was killed sometime before they join. Or perhaps during the chapter immediately before they join. Either way, they start as a foot unit. *A swordfighter whose teacher died before he got a chance to exact vengeance on somebody from his past, and now the student feels partially obliged to fulfill their master's dying wishes but doing so would hurt somebody close to their heart. *very nice and polite man who fights with his fists *religious healer who is actually sick of religion **has potential for axes *someone turning into a valkyrie who doesnt wants anyone else to notice **they wear one long glove in one of their arms |- | width=15%| | width=15%| | width=80%| |-id="heldana" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Heldana' Belle of the Aeria Islands Starting Class: Princess ---- "I won't let you down!" Your spirited sister, Heldana! She has inherited the Enhance skill as well, which she uses to heal the sick and care for prisoners. Her appearance will be slightly altered to match your own. Born on the 25th day of the Pegasus Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Blessing |Restores 10% of adjacent allies health when using white magic. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Lily's Poise |Adjacent allies take 3 less damage during combat. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Viktor' ♂ • TBA ♀ |-id="viktor" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Viktor' Bound Hero Starting Class: Hero ---- "At your command, my Lord." Viktor took it upon himself to be your personal bodyguard after the death of your mother. He's skilled with a sword, and will gladly lay his life on the line for you if it comes down to it. Born on the 7th day of the Garland Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Perseverance |When Rally command is used on ally, grants Strength +4. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Learn From The Best |Unit gains 1.75x skill EXP from battle. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ⚤ • Heldana ♀ |} Classes Personal Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Nobility |The user gains x1.2 experience after a battle. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Charm |When allies adjacent to unit enter combat, allies gain +3 Damage. |- | bgcolor=#ec4e76|'Princess' | colspan=2|Heldana's starting class. The Princess fights with elegance from afar, being a specialist in faith magic, and having good authority. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Revitalise |Grants Spd +3 when healing using white magic. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Luck+4 |Grants Luck +4. |- | bgcolor=#ec4e76|'Valkyrie Mother' | colspan=2|Heldana can promote to this class in New Game+. The Valkyrie Mother is a flying class without a mount, with a high affinity for both reason and faith magic, and skills to combat other fliers. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Sky's Blessing |Nullifies "effective against fliers" bonuses. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Sky Command |Magic-based attacks have a chance of having "effective against fliers" bonus. |} Base Classes Beginner Classes Advanced Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Vantage |Strike first during an enemy attack when HP is under half. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Defiant Strength |Increases Strength at start of turn if the user's HP ≤ 25%. |} Intermediate Classes Master Classes Enemy Classes Unleashing Potential ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Crossover Banner: Heaven's Bound |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Wingtip Staff |If unit is attacked, inflicts Gravity on target. Gravity reduces movement to 1 space through target's next action. |- | Sky's Blessing |Restores HP to target equal to 50% of unit's attack. Raises adjacent ally's attack and speed. |- | Deflect Magic 3 |If unit receives consecutive attacks and foe uses magic, reduces damage from foe's second attack onward by 80%. |} Gallery Trivia *This game started its development cycle as Book 4 of Fire Emblem Heroes.